Online platforms enable users to form social networks, as well as to view and contribute content to the social network. As the number of users, as well as the connectedness of these social networks, grows, the volume of viewable content available to any particular user may grow exponentially. A user of large and highly connected social networks may experience difficulty in efficiently locating high quality content directed to subjects that are of a particular interest to the user. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.